Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) TV series: Angela
by tjournet
Summary: Nickelodeon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV Show Series


**Tamara Journet**

 **P.O. Box 309 Grand Coteau, LA**

 **70541-0309 (337-662-7277) – (337-255-2932)**

 **(Tjournet98 )**

 **Angela**

 **Angela is a** **new deutaugonist in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. She is the younger sister of Bellissa, Fiorella, & Italia, older sister to Kathleen, & younger daughter of Master Michie. "She is the Hyper One".**

 **Nickname(s): Angel, Party Princess**

 **Weapons: Ribbons, Claws**

 **Power(s):-Element of Lightning**

 **-Music**

 **Team: Ninja Turtles**

 **Species: Human (formerly), Mutant Orange Turkish Angora Cat (currently)**

 **Family: Bellissa, Fiorella, Italia (Older Sisters), Kathleen (Younger Sister), Mistress Michie (Sensei/ Adoptive Mother), Unknown parents (parents; deceased), Hoshi (Pet Skunk)**

 **Friends: Leonardo (friend), Raphael (friend), Donatello (friend), Michelangelo (best friend/love interest), April O'Neil (friend), Casey Jones (friend), Master Splinter (father figure/friend), Ice Cream Kitty (friend), Karai (friend), The Mighty Mutanimals (friends)**

 **Enemies: Miola, Lord Draag, Shredder, & Villains**

 **Age: 16-17**

 **Eye Color: Baby Blue**

 **Skin Color: Tan (formerly), Orange (currently)**

 **Hair Color: Golden Blonde (formerly), Orange (currently)**

 **Appearance:**

 **As a Human:** **Angela was a beautiful human teenage girl with slightly tanned skin and green eyes. She is quite slender, has freckles, her height is short and has curly golden blonde hair in a ponytail. She wears a yellow sweater, a mustard yellow and orange skirt, wears orange lace socks, and she wears yellow patent ballet flats.**

 **As a Mutant:** **Angela is a orange mutant cat with orange fur and baby blue eyes. Her hair up in pigtails, has a fluffy tail, wears a yellow bows in her hair, she wears a yellow collar, and wristbands.**

 **Personality:**

 **Hyperactive, Bubbly, Jovial, Cheerful, Bouncy, Kind, Energetic, Free-spirited, Social, Creative, Warm-hearted, Naïve, Talented, Sisterly, Smart, Talkative**

 **Powers, Abilities, Skills, and Weaponry:**

 **Ninjitsu: Angela is a skilled martial artist and fighter. She can leap over rooftops, and jump off the building to the ground. Angela is a great fighter, has skills in gymnastics and dancing.**

 **Enhanced Strength: She is a very strong over against any bites of snakes, spiders, or other things, but not strong as her sisters.**

 **Enhanced Speed: She can much faster than a human.**

 **Stealth: Angela has ability of moving and hide in the shadows like her sisters.**

 **Gymnastics: She is a master in gymnastics with incredible gymnastic skills. She can twirl and fight with her skills in gymnastic and ribbons.**

 **Element of Lightning: She is very powerful of lightning. She can strike enemies with shocking and light.**

 **Ribbons: Her weapon of choice are a pair of ribbons. She has gymnastic skills on ribbons, and can tie enemies.**

 **Claws: Her claws are very sharp, able to scratch and scrap enemies, and climb on the buildings and ceilings.**

 **Cooking and Baking skills: Angela loves cooking and baking for her family and friends. Her family and the turtles thinks her cooking and baking are very delicious and great.**

 **Art Skills: She is shown that she loves to paint, draw, and sketch, her sisters and the turtles does loves her artwork and drawing.**

 **Intelligence and Communications: Angela isn't really that smart like her sisters, but she is smarter than Mikey.**

 **History:**

 **In 1996, Angela** **and her sisters** **were once normal human girls living in New York City with their father. Born with elemental powers given by the god of their birth. Lord Draag kidnapped her and her sisters setting their home down to the ground and killed their father. Lord Draag has putting experiments on them to take their powers but it didn't work on them. However, a white phoenix with colorful hair and feathers Michie attacked him and rescued the five sisters and raised them as her daughters and took them to her dojo, made a home there. In sixteen years, Michie trained them Ninjitsu skills and controlling their abilities. Angela and her sisters were feeling queasy they fallen to the ground unconscious of the experiments has transformed the sisters into mutant humanoid cats. A few more years have passed, Angela and her sisters meets the turtles and fallen in love with them.**

 **Description:**

 **Angela is the hyperactive one in the team with a cheerful and positive attitude. She loves to fun with her family and friends and make the world in a happy place.**

 **Likes: Cooking, Baking, Music, her family, planning parties, her friends, Speed Roller skating, Gymnastics, dancing, Michelangelo, Pilates, Painting, Drawing, Sketching, Speed, Candy**

 **Dislikes: Villains, her family or friends in danger, Snakes, Fiorella's temper**

 **Voice by: Ashley Johnston**

 **Species: Human (formerly), Mutant Turkish Angora Cat (currently)**

 **Trivia:**

 **-Angela loves candy & pizza.**

 **-She's the party planner for Celebrations, Parties, & Holiday Parties.**

 **-Angela is mastered of Taijutsu, Qigong, Intonjutsu, Ribbons, Kayakjutsu, Hensojutsu, & Party Planning.**

 **Her main pillars are Power & stealth.**

 **-Angela's Italian name meaning "Messenger of God".**

 **-Angela loves to cook and bake.**

 **-Angela loves playing Video games & Singing.**

 **\- She can be hyperactive on candy and music.**

 **-Angela has Ophidiophobia (fear of snakes).**


End file.
